


Mirror - Hyunjin x Reader

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Smuts [5]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Y/N is a brat, hyunjin has a mirror kink, hyunjin x reader, hyunjin x y/n, i hate this, i needed something to post, i struggled so bad to write this, i suck at straight smut, mirror kink, please dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Hyunjin fucks y/n against a wallOROmg please don't judge me
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: K-Pop Smuts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979
Kudos: 31





	Mirror - Hyunjin x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to post since I'm in the middle of writing a long fic. Please look forward to it! Anyways, I wrote this in 5 minutes and am so disgusted in myself lmao. I refuse to edit it, so here you go.

I was sitting in the practice room, watching as Hyunjin danced for his fans. He was live, so I couldn't kiss him, sadly. As much as I love my boyfriend, he’s too busy for my liking. For the past week he’s been too busy with schedules, and he’s been working out to maintain his abs for STAY. And as beautiful as his abs were, I really needed my boyfriend. Now. 

I grew impatient because I’ve been watching his live show for an hour and he hasn't even glanced at me. I decided to start teasing him, so I slipped my hands in my shirt and started touching myself. I knew better than to make any sounds, so I kept my mouth closed. 

Hyunjin still hadn't looked at me, so I quietly slipped my shirt off. The action caught his eye, and he watched my action carefully. However, he kept dancing for the fans, giggling that he made a mistake and rewinding the song. 

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he see I need attention? I got onto my knees on the couch and started massaging my breasts, which made him glance briefly, but he didn't pay too much attention. After all, he’s not a pervert. 

My hands easily unclipped my bra and then they started unbuckling my pants. I took my pants off as quietly as I could, impressed with myself. Then I started touching myself through my panties—the dark red lacy ones—eyeing Hyunjin as he danced. I focused on the way he did each body roll, now that he was performing Wow by Danceracha. And when he thrusted his hips in a particular way, I couldn't help the soft moan that slipped my lips. When it caught Hyunjin’s attention and he glared at me, I couldn't help but feeling even more turned on. I easily pulled off my panties and started thrusting two fingers inside of me, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Hyunjin went off screen to turn off his music, but as he did so, he shot me a longing look. I smirked at it and bit my lip, now making a show. As my fingers were thrusting inside me, I started massaging my breasts with my other hand, just the way that would turn Hyunjin on the most. Hyunjin did one last dance before he finally started saying goodbye to his fans. I excitedly got on my knees and put my hands in my lap, knowing he was going to come touch me now. 

He smiled at the camera and ended the live. As soon as it was over, his eyes met mine fiercely, and he stalked over to me. I giggled, looking straight at his crotch. “Someone got a little turned on.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I met his eyes with the same amount of fierceness as his held, and we simply stared at each other for a few seconds. 

That was, until Hyunjin crashed our lips together. They met hungrily, moving against each other with passion. Hyunjin’s hands started touching my body, starting at my shoulders and making their way down to my breasts, then to my waist. They paused there for a moment, until they tightened slightly and he was picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to the full-length mirror at the back of the practice room. He let me out of his arms and turned me around to face the mirror. 

“I’m going to fuck you so you can see yourself, is that okay?”

“Never knew you had a thing for mirrors,” I teased, looking into his eyes through the mirror. His eyes narrowed slightly and his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me back. 

“Brat,” Was all he said as he undressed. I knew it wasn't right to tease someone as nice as Hyunjin, but it was too much fun to. His hands found my waist again and he pulled my hips back to meet his dick. I moaned lightly from the feeling of his cock rubbing against me, and he smiled at that. Then he guided his member to my pussy and pushed inside slowly. I moaned at the feeling of being filled up by Hyunjin, and he moaned as well. He stayed still for a few seconds to ground himself before he finally started thrusting. 

As always, Hyunjin started at a slow pace. It brought a smile to my face, because it reminded me that Hyunjin didn't want to hurt me. He kept his slow pace until I finally said, “You can do what you want now.”

Hyunjin nodded and used his hand to bend my body forward more. After he did so, his hands found my hips and he started thrusting quickly, making me spill out loud moans. I couldn't keep the moans back; his dick felt so good inside me. His pace quickened slightly and his hand tangled in my hair, pulling my head to meet my own eyes through the mirror. 

I moaned at the sensation of being filled combined with my hair being pulled, and I already felt so close to coming. I made eye contact with my reflection, then with Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin looked so beautiful; his long blond hair was partially in front of his eyes, and his beautiful lips were wet and parted slightly. He was staring at me as well, although I doubt I looked as beautiful and ethereal as Hyunjin does. 

I then looked back at myself, and I honestly looked so fucked out. My hair was a mess and my face was red; it was embarrassing how Hyunjin could always make me feel so good like this. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Hyunjin thrusting deeper, hitting a spot that made me throw my head back. “Fuck, baby, right there! Ah, fuck yeah!” Hyunjin hit the spot repeatedly, and it felt like heaven. My eyesight started getting slightly blurry, and it felt too good for him to stop. 

“I’m gonna come…” Hyunjin moaned out. 

“Mmh, me too baby. Don’t worry, I'm on birth control. Fill me.”

Hyunjin did just that—he buried himself deep inside me and he filled me with his cum. I sighed, loving the feeling. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt me, and I soon felt cum dripping down my legs. He giggled at that, and picked me up. “Let’s go clean up, baby.”

“And cuddle?” I asked, burying my face in his neck. 

“Mhm. We can watch a movie and eat your favorite snacks!”

I smiled at his cuteness and let myself be carried into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ships/scenarios in the comments! And kudos are deeply appreciated <3


End file.
